


Devil Town

by burnthoneymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, Slow Burn, angst in later chapters, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: When Akaashi resigns his position as an ancient japanese god, he decides to open up an antique shop on earth. Everything is normal until he accidentally sells you a cursed object. What will you do as you try to break this curse that has fallen upon you whilst dealing with the disfunctional family of an omniscient being that has stolen your heart?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve had this idea in my mind for so long and been researching before actually starting to write it. This fic is heavily influenced by Japanese mythology and even if I tried to stay true to most details I changed a bit in order to fit the story! The first chapter (where reader is actually included) will be coming soon but I don’t really want to rush anything because I’m really passionate about this story hopefully you will enjoy ^^ 

The first thing he ever heard were screams. The first thing he felt was pain. He was a cursed child. A child who had burned his mother and awoke the rage of his father. He was destined to be slain. To be dead. He knew this. His survival should never be. His head would be cut clean off of his neck. His arms would be ripped off of his torso. His legs would be torn off. His blood would be the source of new life. His blood would drip off of the sword that had slaid him. He would forever be the child who burned his mother as soon as he was born. He would always be the one who his father had killed. He would forever be cursed. 

That is until his arms were reattached to his torso. His legs were stitched back to his body and his head was placed back on his neck. The soothing sensation of clean water coated his body. He felt the flames of his body cool down. He was told to be silent by a kind voice of a woman. He was told not to cry anymore. 

For, he was given life once again. 

* * *

he morning sun shined through the dusty windows. The soft light illuminated the millions of artifacts that took place inside of the little shop. The raven haired man blinked as the light reflected off of the copper pots and irritated his eye. He moved out of the way, rubbing his watery eye.

He knew there would be no customers in such a hour but he loved the visual of his shop in the morning. The whole town was buried in silence and the only thing that was heard was the chirping of birds. The book that was open before him was titled No Longer Human by Osamu Dazai . He related to the man in this book. He also was conflicted . He was helpless against the binds that held him down.

His blue eyes shifted to the entrance of the shop and the bell signaled a newcomer right after. He didn’t move when the man with spiky white-grey hair with black streaks stepped inside. The other man had a grin on his face and was clearly more built then the owner . He closed his book and placed his hand under his chin looking bored already. The door slowly closed behind him and the muscular man’s yellow eyes quickly traveled around the shop. He seemed impressed but the raven haired man knew that, in the end, it really didn’t mean anything to the other. For him, the owner might as well be selling trash.

“Good morning.” the owner finally said.

“Good morning!” the other chirped. “I can’t believe it you actually opened up.. what was it ? Look at old crap - shop?”

“Antique,” the owner corrected. “I opened up an antique shop. For someone who should be omniscient you sure know little.”

“I only know the stuff that truly matters, brother.” he smirked. He came closer to the counter, the wooden floor creaking with every step that he took. “What name did you pick for yourself?”

“Akaashi.”

“Akaaaashi,” the dual-tone-haired man repeated, elongating the name as if he was testing how it felt on his tongue. “It’s fun to say. Why did you pick it?”

“I’m glad my name amuses you,” Akaashi replied with a sarcastic tone. A small smirk formed on his lips. “It means vermillion.”

“Ohhhh,” he gasped, placing his fist softly on his open palm. “ That makes sense unlike mine.”

“Yeah why did you even pick Bokuto? From what I’m aware of, you have nothing to do with wooden katanas. Arashi would make much more sense.”

Bokuto crossed his arms in front him as he grinned with triumph. Akaashi could swear he could see sparkles in his eyes.

“ Bokuto sounds cool!”

“Of course that would be your reasoning.”

There was a moment of silence as the two men stare at each other. Bokuto sighed and scratched the back of his head as he averted his gold eyes.

“So, you’re actually going to… stay here?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi replied. He understood it was hard for his brother to see him here. But there was nothing for him at “home”. He appreciated Bokuto’s gesture but he knew he wasn’t welcomed by the others.

“You could always stay with me you know.”

“I’m not a big fan of water.”

Bokuto lifted his hands up in a sign of defeat.

“Fine fine,” he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. As if the door sensed the bulky man nearing it opened on it's own. “Just clean the place once in a while.”

Just as Akaashi was reopening his book, he felt a shiver climbing up his spine. Akaashi lifted his head to look back at the door. His gunmetal blue eyes wide. The only thing he could focus on was his brother’s glare. With only his face turned towards the raven haired man, Bokuto's penetrating gaze prowled over Akaashi's face and pounced on his eyes. His eerily all knowing gold orbs continued to stare in to his own. His pupils were unreasonably cat like. The look made Akaashi want to hide.

“I’ll welcome you with open arms when this faze of yours is over so don’t hesitate to burn this shop to a crisp when you get bored. You can’t be serving humans. We are gods after all.”


	2. This Is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Devil Town! Finally the two meet! I know that the chapter is bit long and probably all the chapters after this will be around the same length as this one so my advice to make some tea or coffee before you begin! Hopefully you guys will enjoy! 
> 
> also chapter two will probably come after the 5th of June since I’ll be finishing my thesis until then!

The jarring noise of the alarm clock made your skin crawl. With a groan, your hand reached out to find your phone. Your feet were throbbing but you had promised Iwaizumi you would help with restocking. Sometimes you wondered why you even continued to work at a pub. It was tiring and you seemed to never get enough sleep. The only plus side working there were your friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They always managed to put a smile on your face.

You’ve been working there as a waiter for a month, hoping to save some money this summer before university started again. 

You blinked as you stared at the white ceiling, feeling that gravity was purposely holding you back this time. Maybe if you told Iwaizumi you were sick or something he would understand?

“No… that wouldn’t work.” you muttered. With the pure power of your mind you try to psych yourself up to get out of bed. “Come on. You can do this. You’re better than this. A new day always brings better possibilities…”

Taking in a deep breath, you flung yourself out of bed . The cold air immediately making you shiver. But still, you lifted both your arms in victory. Your eyelids still felt heavy but at least your body was out of the covers.

Quickly heading to the dresser, you pick out a pair of jean shorts and a plain white t shirt. There was no need to get fancy on an overly hot summer day. Your stomach growled as you pushed your head through your shirt. Your eyes shifted towards the clock on your bedroom wall. The time read 12.00 pm so you were already close to being late. You needed to be at the pub by 1 o’clock and you already knew Oikawa wasn’t going to be there in time.

Leaving your room, you head towards the apartment door. You picked your red converses as today’s shoes and head out towards work.

Your first task was to get yourself a cup of coffee and maybe a muffin along the way. You yawned as your feet guided you, not really looking around.

“hoot hoot”

Flinching at the noise, you look up to see a white owl looking down at you. You tilted your head to the side and the owl did the same. Giggling, you walked towards the bird only to make it fly off in the opposite direction that you needed to go.

Not really knowing why, you felt entranced by the bird. Without even thinking about it, your feet start to move and before you knew it you start to run. You had no idea where this energy was coming from. Just moments ago your eyes were half closed as you walked. Your eyes never leave the owl as you ran after it. Your chest was heaved as sweat dripped off of your forehead. You finally came to a halt.

You helplessly looked around, your eyes scanning every part of the street as you helplessly tried to catch a glimpse of the owl but it was nowhere to be found.

“Great just great.” you groaned. “Now where the hell am I?”

Your eyes landed on what seemed to be a shop of somesort. You didn’t really see a sign but you walked towards it anyway. You didn’t have any other option at this point.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you wrapped your hand around the handle. Your pulse quickened. Taking in a deep breath, you push the old wooden door open.

You were startled at the chiming of the bell. As you looked around the tiny but seemingly huge shop, your eyes widened and your jaw fell open. You felt as if you stepped in to a shop that was clearly meant to be in another universe.

There were colorful ottoman lamps hanging from the ceiling and there were bookshelves filled with artifacts as far as the eye could see. You saw dusty copper pots, ceramic pots, colorful necklaces with big colorful beads, seashells, eerie looking small figurines and many many more. Your first instinct was to take a step back towards the door. The feeling of being near so many ancient objects suffocated you. Your eyes were glued looking at the artifacts. That is until you heard a soft cough to snap you out of it.

Barely being able to tear your gaze away from the inside of the shop, you turned to see a man with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed emotionless and had an exasperated look on his face. You weren’t sure if he was irritated by your intrusion or just you standing there like a lost puppy. A soft whine came out of your throat and your eyes shifted to the floor. With the corner of your eye you could see the man raising his relatively thick black eyebrow.

“May I help you?”

His deep yet monotonous voice oddly reminded you of a time where you roasted marshmallows on top of a campfire. Tilting your head to the side, your eyes traveled back up to his face and landed on his eyes. You were confused to as why his voice reminded you of such a specific occasion. Continuing to stare at him, the man’s eyes widened a bit as he waited for your response.

“I’m lost.” you replied, your mouth feeling numb. “Could you help me find my way?”

Your heart pounded loudly in your chest when the stranger smiled. Not really expecting the man to smile, you smile back adding a nervous laughter.

“Of course.” he said as he walked around the counter. “Where did you needed to go?”

You were lost for words. Suddenly, your feet felt like they were glued to the floor and deep down you knew you didn’t want to leave such a mysterious place.

The man stopped right in front of you, his piercing gaze locked on to your face, clearly waiting for you to move.

“B-But...” you stuttered feeling the blood rushing to your cheeks. “...before I go could I look around a bit? I’ve never seen an antique shop quite this big before.”

With that, the intoxicating man gave you a devious smile and you were surprised to see that even the insides of his blue eyes were smiling. Your chest fluttered at his positive response.

“Of course !” he exclaimed. Then he extended his hand. “My name is Akaashi by the way. I’m the owner of the shop.”

You have shaken a person’s hand before. You were sure of that but for some reason the presence of this man made you want to hide but yet, it also called you towards him. It was like a beauty of a fire. The dance of orange and yellow flames would beckon you to come closer, hypnotize you but if you ever got too close, it would burn you.

Mesmerized by Akaashi, you reached out and shook his hand, it was warm to the touch.

“Y/N…” you muttered.

“What a pretty name.” Akaashi breathed out.

Your body starting to heat up, you pulled away your hand. Ignoring the lovely compliment, you took a step deeper inside of the shop. He followed you as you continued to look around, hesitating to touch anything, you leaned close to look at the necklaces. You hear him chuckle.

“You can touch them if you want to.”

You turn to him and smile.

“Thank you.”

You reached out to get one of the necklaces that had caught your attention . It was a simple necklace with white beads and in the middle of each two bead laid small seashells.

“It’s so beautiful.” you said stunned by beauty of the jewelry.

“The beads are made from glass,” Akaashi said nodding with agreement. “ It’s from the late bronze age.”

“So old!” you exclaimed looking at him with wide eyes.

He smiled at your response and you immediately felt embarrassed only now realizing you had shouted in the middle of his store. Feeling a bit awkward because of the whole ordeal you turn your eyes back to the necklace.

“How much is it?” you asked him.

“540 yen.”

“Oh it’s cheaper then I expected.” you said with a grin. “May I buy this then?”

“Of course.” Akaashi fell silent before extending his open palm. “Would you like me to put it on?”

You were startled by the question. Looking at him, you opened and closed your mouth, not really knowing what do say. Akaashi, not seeming surprised by your reaction and continued to wait for an answer. The only reaction you noticed was that his cheeks were now colored a light pink. A knot forming in your throat you swallow and slowly nod as you placed the necklace in his open palm.

You turned your back at him and he took a step towards you. You could feel him leaning in closer as he placed the delicate necklace around your neck. Feeling his warm breath on the back of your neck, you shivered. He clasped the metal ends of the necklace together and the tips of his fingers brushed against your flustered skin. The contact made your skin burn.

Without realizing it, you were heavily breathing as if you ran a marathon. Your heart was beating in your throat and your whole body was sweating from something as simple as the brush of his finger tips.

Touching the necklace, you played with the seashells. The cool beads felt good on your burning skin. You turned to Akaashi with a nervous smile. The man still seemed unfazed by your reactions but the small smirk tugging at his lips haven’t got away from your notice.

“How do I look?” you asked him, hoping to calm your racing heart.

“The necklace suits you.”

“Why thank you, kind sir.”

Bending your knees, you gave him a half bow while lifting the hem of your white shirt. He laughed at the response and gave you a bow of his own. You felt more calm now that the two of you were just joking around.

Again, your fingers played with the necklace as the both of you walked towards the entrance. Your hand rummaged the inside of your bag and you pulled out your wallet. You pulled out the money and paid him. He smiled.

“Thank you.” he said softly as he opened the door for you. “Now let me show you the direction of the pub.”

Pub?

You didn’t tell him that… right? Before you can think any further, you take a step out of the shop and Akaashi points you in the direction that you needed to go.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again.”

You couldn’t help but smile in a comedically wide way. You felt giddy like a child and wanted to jump up and down screaming “yes yes yes!” but of course you couldn’t. You acted weird enough already.

“I’ll be sure to stop by.” you replied acting as cool as a cucumber. “Thank you for the help and the necklace.”

“It was my pleasure.”

You went your separate way and he went back in to his little shop of wonders. Suddenly, you felt like dancing, forgetting about your need to sleep completely. You haven’t felt like this for so long and to think there would be a little antique shop right around the corner. If you ever saw that owl again you had to buy the animal some food or something as a thank you.

Luckily for you, the pub wasn’t that far off. According to Akaashi’s directions it should be right around the corner. Just as you were going to take the turn, you see a dark silhouette with the corner of your eye. The feeling of someone squeezing your throat took over your body and you break out in a cough. Your eyes watering, you turned in hopes of getting a look at the thing. You felt the grip on your throat fade, your hand immediately flew to your newly bought necklace. You blinked a couple times, confused.

You were probably just imagining things.

* * *

“Um excuse me but where the hell were you?”

You groaned. You hated when Iwaizumi got mad at you. He rarely did since his anger usually was directed towards Oikawa. Your eyes shift to the ground. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue with annoyance.

“Ohhh,” Oikawa tutted. “She got herself some new jewelry.”

Before you can even get away, Oikawa’s hand is on your necklace, flirtatiously playing with the seashells and beads.

“Pretty…” he murmured with a smirk.

“Oh hush.” you slap his hand away. Ever the dramatic Oikawa gasped and held his hand, with a pout he turned at Iwaizumi .

“Iwa-chan she hit me!”

“Don’t be a baby.” Iwaizumi replied rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I hit you harder than that.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!”

Ignoring Oikawa complaining, you stuck your tongue out at him. He snarled at you and just as he opened his mouth Iwaizumi’s yell was heard throughout the whole pub.

“Shut your mouths and start cleaning !”

* * *

It has been an hour since the city was buried in darkness. The only thing that was heard was the echo of your shoes hitting the ground. The necklace was dangling from your palm . Feeling your chest burning, you continued to run towards the antique shop. Your heart was loudly beating in your chest and your eyes traveled along every corner of every street you went in. You knew something was coming for you. Something sinister.

When you arrived at the pub earlier this evening, you were already slightly delirious by the dark silhouette that you saw. Just as you were going to enter the pub, already thinking about how you would apologize, you heard your coworkers talking to someone. Someone who had an overly familiar voice. Your curiosity taking over , you peaked through the window. Then your heart stopped.

They were talking… to you?

There was no mistaking it. You watched as Oikawa touched the necklace you just bought and you watched as you slapped his hand away. You felt the air in your lungs being knocked out. The more you watched them, the more you freaked out.

But the moment that sent you running was when you… stared at you. The look the both of you shared struck fear into you and then you started running.

“What the hell was that…” you murmured, breathless, you slow down.

You scanned your surroundings, not being able to remember the way of the shop. Your eyes fell on your fist, you opened your palm only to see the necklace that you had quickly removed from your neck. The beads and seashells had left red marks in your palm from clenching too hard. Was this jewelry really the source? If so , would Akaashi even know about it?

With a whine, you look around once again. A small light flickered in the distance. Not really thinking about it, you cave into your basic human survival needs and walked towards the light.

You let out a sigh of relief when you saw Akaashi sitting on a chair in front of his shop. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was sleeping. You really didn’t want to wake him up, especially because he looked so peaceful. You took a couple of steps closer. Just as you reached out to touch his shoulder, his eyes shot open.

“Oh god-!” you yelled out, flinching away with one leg in the air.

“W-Were you watching me sleep?” Akaashi asked his usually calm demeanor now seeming surprised.

“N-No!” the blood rising to your cheeks, you extend your arm to show him the necklace.

“This thing is cursed!”

“Huh?”

Akaashi cocked his head to the side. His eyes traveled up and down your body. Standing up, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“What happened? You’re shivering.” he asked with concern.

Until that you had no idea your body was trembling. You accepted the warmth of his body with open arms and your body involuntarily leaned in to the man.

Akaashi lead you towards the door and sat you down on one of the stools inside. Rummaging behind the counter , he pulled out a fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around you. You felt as you might cry at any moment. Akaashi took the necklace from you and inspected the object.

“What happened?” he repeated , sitting right across from you.

“I’m going to sound crazy,” you groaned. “But when I went to the pub...I… I was already there.”

“ Tell me all the details. Everything.”

And you do. You were surprised that he was staying so calm. If someone had told you such a crazy story you would immediately think that they were pranking you. Akaashi nodded as you continued to explain everything that had happened to you after you left. When you were done, he locked his eyes on you.

“I have no idea what you saw but-” he lifted the necklace to your eyesight. “But this necklace is not cursed. You must have seen something else.”

“I knew it,” you replied avoiding his gaze. “You don’t believe me.”

“On the contrary. I just know that this object is not cursed.”

“How can you be so sure?”

A moment of silence befell both of you. You were surprised to see Akaashi’s blue eyes shifting to the floor. He bit his bottom lip and sighed.

“Because,” he began as what he was about to say was one of the hardest things he had to do. “I… I just know, okay.”

Opening your mouth to protest , the, now all to familiar, bell chimed and the both of you turned to look at the door. A man with white hair with black and gray streaks had walked in. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and he was bursting out in laughter, his whole body trembling. He wiped a tear from his eye, and his laughter faded into a chuckle. The stranger finally looked at the both of you. He giggled again when he saw how frightened you look.

“What’s going on Bokuto?” Akaashi growled.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up when Akaashi spoke. You buried yourself further in to the blanket as you continued to stare at Bokuto. He took a step closer to you and placed his giant hand on top of your head and ruffled your hair. You flinched away at his touch and Akaashi quickly stood up with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Don’t look so scared kid.” he said leaning in closer to you.

“You don’t seem that much older then me.” you said from underneath your breath.

Before you could do anything Akaashi swatted Bokuto’s hand away. The dual toned haired man looked hurt by this but said nothing.

“I was the one who pranked her. There’s nothing wrong with your precious necklace.” he said emphasizing on the word “precious” .

Your eyes widened and you jolted up, the blanket pooling around your ankles. Baffled by what Bokuto was saying , you tried to make sense of things.

“No no,” you replied vigorously. Then you pointed at yourself. “I saw me. There’s no way that was humanly possible. I saw me!”

“Just a little Hollywood magic.” Bokuto replied. Lifting both hands up, he wiggled his fingers as if he was performing a spell.

“I don’t think that was hollywood magic,” you said, copying his cynical tone. You mimicked his movement with your hands. “Movie effects can only go so far.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. You glared at him as he lifted a hand. Your eyes followed and with that, he snapped his fingers making you wince away from him. You felt Akaashi’s hand on your waist as you jump back. Still staring at Bokuto you blinked a couple of times, remembering the incident that actually happened.

The dark siluet, when you thought about it, was just a man hiding under a black cloak and the person that you thought was you was actually someone else wearing a wig similar to your hair and makeup. You felt dizzy. You forgot what you were saying. Placing your hand on your temple, your gaze fell onto Akaashi’s worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his hand still firmly pressing against the small of your back.

You nod and looked at Bokuto. Frowning, you crossed your arms in front of you.

“That was so not okay.”

“Look at the bright side you didn’t have to work today.” Bokuto replied with a sly smirk. Then he shrugged. “No need to get so paranoid. You, actually, getting cursed is a one in a billion chance.”

“Brother…” Akaashi warned.

“Brother?!” you squealed, your eyes shifting between the both men in unbelievement. The two looked at you with confusion. You pointed at Akaashi. “There’s no way you, who is thoughtful and calm,” then you pointed at Bokuto. “Is related to someone who just reeks of pure chaos!”

“Reeks?” Bokuto quirked an eyebrow. “I smell like pine trees thank you very much.”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant.” Akaashi replied.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. You were just so very tired. Thinking that you were cursed for a whole day did that to you.

Akaashi’s hand left your back and you almost whined at the lost of contact. He shot you one of his mesmerizing smiles and with his hand gestured towards the rest of the store much like a performer.

“On behalf of my brother I apologize, feel free to pick whatever you want. It’s my treat.”

“Normal people treat girls with a drink or something not old junk.” Bokuto mocked, smirking at Akaashi. The raven haired man rolled his eyes. You took a step as you glared at the man.

“I tend to like old junk.” you snapped.

The two followed you into the shop. After taking a few steps, Bokuto ran ahead of you and started to look at the shelves that were deeper into the shop , leaving you and Akaashi behind. Some big seashells caught your eye and you stopped to look at them.

“I, really, am sorry.” Akaashi said suddenly.

The apology had caught you off guard. You tear your gaze away from the seashells to look at him. He genuinely seemed troubled by his brothers actions. You give him a soft smile and he seemed to relax at your gesture. Akaashi smiled back at you, the tip of his fingers brushed against your wrist . When you stayed silent, he gently wrapped his fingers around it and his thumb went in circles around you skin. You sigh at the touch.

“Could I also treat you to coffee tomorrow?”

“S-Sure.”

He suddenly let go of your wrist and looked down towards the hall. Akaashi’s seemingly soft face suddenly turned to an emotionless one in mere seconds. From your waist, you turned around only to see a grinning Bokuto returning with something in his hand.

“How about this?” he said.

You opened your palm and he placed the object. It was a small tablet that had cuneiform writing on it. Raising an eyebrow you shot him a confused look.

“Apparently it’s an old love poem. I thought it would be nice.”

Not really believing in anything the man said, you shift your gaze back to Akaashi and he nodded. You shrugged.

“That sounds cool actually. I’ll be taking this then.”

* * *

When the door closed behind you, Akaashi immediately turned on his heel and glared at his brother. His nostrils flaring, his eyebrow furrowed, he took heavy steps towards Bokuto.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” he yelled. “Scaring her, tampering with her memories! Why on earth would you do that?”

“I was bored.” Bokuto shrugged. “Jeez you guys just can’t look at the bright side, thanks to me you have a date.”

“I. can’t. date. her.” Akaashi emphasized on every word, clenching his teeth.

“Why not?” Bokuto asked innocently, blinking his eyes.

“Because I am a GOD !” taking in a deep breath Akaashi tried to calm himself down. “How do you think a relationship between a god and a human would work?”

“You have such a stick up your ass. Just have fun.”

Taking in one last deep breath, Akaashi waved a hand.

“Just.. just nevermind.” then Akaashi tilted his head to the side. “Why did you specifically give her the tablet? ”

“Just wanted to give it a nice home. I believe the poem has been shrouded in despair for far too long.”


	3. Blood Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! My thesis is over and I finally present you chapter two! This is much shorter then the first one thankfully :’D I’m so happy to see everyone enjoying the series so far! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading ^^

You yawned as the automatic doors of the supermarket opened up, you took a step forward and moaned with pleasure as the cool air provided by the air conditioning engulfed your hot body. You picked up an orange basket and start your weekly shopping. 

The routine of your off days were always the same. Go shopping, clean the house and maybe just maybe read a book or watch a show. A smile tugged at your lips. Today was going to be different. Today you would be spending your evening with the mysterious antique shop owner named Akaashi. Who would’ve thought that someone as cool and collected like him would ever want to go out with you. 

Well his reason could always be guilt caused by the stunt that his brother pulled. 

Involuntarily, you groaned as you pick up a tomato. You quickly put it in the basket when you noticed an old lady’s eyes shifting between you and the tomato, clearly confused why would you be so annoyed at a vegetable. Sighing, you continued to pick up more vegetables and fruits. Akaashi and Bokuto were as different as night and day, seriously how could they be related ? 

With that thought, an uneasy feeling settled in your stomach. The way Bokuto looked at you with his golden eyes, even if you didn’t want to admit it, terrified you. You had no idea why but you had a feeling that the man thought lesser of you. Like you were a plaything that had the sole purpose of to amuse him. 

You shake your head. There was no need to think about that now. Who knew when you would see Bokuto again anyway. Taking a step forward towards the dairy aisle, you unexpectedly slip and with a loud yelp you fall down on to your bottom. Wincing at the pain, you looked at the floor with confusion. You had no idea what you tripped on. 

Rolling your eyes at your own stupidity, you stand up, basket still in hand. Worried that you might’ve dropped one or two , your eyes shifted to the vegetables and the fruits,. Your eyes widened when the sudden smell of rotten filled your nostrils. 

What the-” you whispered, eyes glued to the basket. 

All the tomatoes had turned a sickly green and sprouted fuzzy mold. You cover your mouth and heaved at the sight. You slowly placed the basket onto the shiny floor of the supermarket. With wide eyes, you move away from the basket. You felt sick to your stomach. 

What was going on? Were they already like that when you put them there? Were you so lost in thought that you couldn’t even see that you were holding a fuzzy tomato. 

Turning on your heel, you leave the basket of horrors behind you. You still had a couple of vegetables at home, they would have to do for now. Walking towards the packed products, you decide to buy some of your favorite snacks and a bottle of coke. You quickly forget about the event that has just befallen upon you and you assumed that you were just seeing things. Even if you believed that, you still didn’t go back to check. 

For the fact that you really didn’t need to rush home anymore and that Akaashi didn’t really give you a time to meet up, you decide to visit him. If he was busy, you could always go back. 

Buying the multiple items , you stepped back into the unbearable heat, you open your tote bag and look inside. You had no idea what Akaashi would like. You had a combination of salty and sweet snacks. Hopefully at least one of them would be to his liking. 

As you made your way towards the little antique shop, you felll down multiple times, almost got hit by a car and kept on getting lost. When you finally see the familiar design, your back was hunched over and your shirt was soaking wet. Standing in the middle of the street, you were contemplating about turning back. You weren’t really loving the idea of Akaashi seeing you like the sweaty slime monster that you were at the moment. 

You took a step forward. It was too late for that now. You worked so hard to get here and there was no way in hell you were turning back now. At least not before seeing those exhilarating gunmetal blue eyes. 

When you open the door, the familiar ring of the bell is heard out and you see Akaashi’s eyes immediately shift to the entrance. Ever so slightly his eyes widened upon seeing you. Noticing that you were holding a bag, he rushed to your side to help you. Mentally you slapped your self. You must’ve really look like a mess if he was rushing to you to get one little bag from your hand. 

“Thanks.” you said, your lips twitching in to a smile. “I...I bought those for you actually. Since we didn’t really talked about what time, I thought I would just stop by.” 

His lips form a soft smile but it fades as quickly as it appeared. 

“About that,” he began, placing the bag on the counter. “I don’t think I can leave the store today.” 

“Oh…”

Your heart sank down into your stomach. Of course he would cancel. Your lips quiver and you felt your stomach churning. Your eyes shift to the floor, you bit your bottom lip thinking about what to say. Not wanting to make the situation even more awkward, you force out a bright smile and respond to his gaze. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

_Whoops_

You didn’t mean to sound so passive agressive. Panic started to bubble up inside you. Continuing to stare at Akaashi, you try to read him but honestly, you had no idea what this man was thinking. He was absolutely unreadable. You took a step back, thinking of dissolving the situation by just leaving altogether. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” he replied, straight to the point. 

You hated that he could read you like an open book but you had no idea what he was thinking. Cheeks heating up, your pulse quickened. You felt embarrassed and like a burden. He barely knew you, of course he didn’t want to go out just like that. You were the one who was being unreaso- 

“Have I told you that I have an amazing view of the sunset on the rooftop?”

Tearing you away from your nagging thoughts, you look at him with utter confusion. He chuckled at your stunned look. Taking the tote bag, he extended his hand. With wide eyes you follow the movement. Your cheeks now a furious red, you reached out and held his hand. It was warm to the touch. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and you felt your body calming down. How could such a simple action have such a big effect? 

“I didn’t know this place had a roof?” you asked as he lead the way. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know, pet.” 

You almost choke when you hear the nickname. Feeling your whole body warming up, your hands start to sweat. For some reason how he said it really sent shivers down your spine. You wanted to hear him say it over , over and over again.

Akaashi lead you up the stairs. With every step, a creak echoed throughout the shop. Finally the both of your reached the door, much to your dismay, he let go of your hand and opened the door for you. Moving to the side, he let you go first. Nodding as a thank you, you stepped outside. 

It was refreshing to feel a nice cool breeze grazing your flustered skin. Closing your eyes, you grin and take in a deep breath. You could smell the fresh summer air. Opening your eyes, you scan the area. It was a relatively wide rooftop. You saw lights wrapped around the laundry thread. There was a table in the middle and a small bar like cabin that had many glasses and plates. 

Akaashi joined you. Turning to him, you were pleasantly surprised to see him smiling. For some reason you felt like he didn’t smile that often. 

You walked closer to the edge as Akaashi laid the bag full of snacks on the table. You opened your arms wide and took in another deep breath. You felt so relaxed, so free. The warm day had left and a nice cool afternoon had taken its place. 

Letting your arms fall back to their rightful place, you start to turn around. As you do so the ground slipped from under your feet, suddenly all your misfortunes came to your mind like a storyboard of events. You started to tip over back first, you see Akaashi’s worried eyes and with a blink of an eye he’s next to you, lifting you up from your waist. 

“How did you manage to fall ?” Akaashi hissed, worried. 

Your hands laying on his chest, your body was pressed firmly against Akaashi’s torso, his arm securely holding you by the waist and your faces inches apart from each other. Your mind couldn’t even register how worried he was. The only thing you could focus on was how plump his lips looked and how his breath fanned over your face. 

You gulped, blood rushing to your cheeks, Akaashi raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes gazed upon your features. His hand tightening around your waist, you realized that he finally understood what was going on in your mind. 

“Are you okay?” he breathed out, softly. 

You nodded as you stared at his lips. Your eyes shifted back to his eyes and his breath hitched. Noticing the man starting to lean in to you, you lifted yourself up on your toes. Closing your eyes, you imagined how amazing his lips were going to feel, how you would melt against him and how he would taste. 

With the sudden overwhelming feeling of nausea clawed at your throat, you tried to force back down the bile but it was too late. With a last minute thought you pushed Akaashi away from you, taking the man by surprise. Stream of blood mixed with white rose petals spewed out of your coughing, choking mouth. Your eyes widened with horror as your stomach kept on contracting violently. You lurched forward and sunk to your knees. Akaashi’s hand quickly found your back, with soothing movements he moved his hand up and down your back. You heaved one last time and spat out the rest of the rose petals. 

Your face was white and dripping blood, sweat and tears. You turn your head to the side and looked at Akaashi who seemed not grossed out or fearful but shocked. 

“W-What’s going on?” you asked, your voice trembling with fear. 

Your eyes shifted back to your aftermath. The white rose petals were swimming in a pool of blood. Akaashi’s hand came up to your eyes, shielding you from the gruesome scene. His other hand that was on your back, slided back to your waist and he easily lifted you up from the floor. He sat you down on the plastic chair and offered you a glass of water. 

With loud gulps, you quickly finish the glass. 

“Has anything else happened today?” 

You took in a deep breath. You felt like you were reliving the same day as yesterday. Your voice raspy, you tell Akaashi about the supermarket and the other misfortunes that happened to you before you found your way to the antique shop.

When you finished talking, he looked thoughtful. You flinched when he suddenly spoke again. 

“Do you have the tablet with you?”

“T-Tablet?” 

“From yesterday?”

“I-I think so?” with uncertainty you rummaged through the pocket of your jean shorts. You feel the clay surface of the object and pull it out. 

Akaashi took it from you and examined it. Nodding to himself his eyes shifted back to you.

“Now this , this is actually cursed.” he said, lifting the tablet up to your eye level. 

Your mouth hung open as you eyes go between the tablet and the way-too-calm demeanor of the man. 

“How on earth can you tell?” you spat out. 

He surely had to be kidding right? Yesterday you thought you were cursed but today you actually were? With the corner of your eye you could still see the dark red of the blood. You wince and lower your head. 

“I...I can’t tell you that y/n.” 

You crossed your arms in front of you and glared at him. 

“I just puked rose petals and a gallon of blood. There’s no way you’re not telling me, Akaashi.”

You were surprised to see when he slightly flinched at the tone of your voice. He sighed and kneeled to the floor. Looking directly into your eyes, he took in a deep breath. 

“My real name is Kagu-tsuchi.” he said. “I am the Japanese god of fire.”


End file.
